Rage Dictionary
Rage Dictionary Welcome to the Rage Dictionary. This is a Dictionary where you put down the definitions of references between you and some friends or maybe just your self. Don't post any already created meme's, we want this to be as creative as possible. Sincerely, Kathrine Iris Amore (KateTheGreat) P.S. These aren't in COMPLETE Alphabetical order. ''A'' Alien Jello Founded by: Cherie Alien Jello is the family friendly substitute for Major Swear Words ex. Kate: THAT OAKSDFAERJAWEIFJSDFS Cherie: KATE CHAIN THE RAGE MONSTER! Jesus Alien Jello. ''B'' Brig Founded by: Bob Brig is a term that was first used by Bob Moon to replace swears. It can be used in place of any cuss. Ex: Bill: - eating Bob's chicken - Bob: What the brig?! Paws off my chicken! - head-slap - Bill: I apologize, you are always right, oh Great One! ''C'' C.T.D. Founded by: KateTheGreat C.T.D stands for Constant Typo Disorder. When you make typo's and it seems to never stop. Ex. Kate: May I rake your order? Random dude: ROFL! Kate: I meana!!! May I take your order? o_o Random dude: - falls out of chair laughing so hard- Kate: Eh.. o_o; Calm the Blunderbuss Down Founded by: Amelia & Jade Heartkidd This is used in a situation where somebody is having some kind of freak-out, rampage, or rant. Ex. Noob: (swinging sword at Jade) DIE!!!! Amelia: Dude! Jade: CALM THE BLUNDERBUSS DOWN! ''H'' Headlol Founded by: Cherie Headlol is when you say lol in a think bubble and your character remains a straight face, or think something is funny however it is not shown in public. Ex. Kate: Hi thar! The Light: .lol Kate: Wha? The Light: - poker face- ''R'' r00d Le created by: le Nults Mckagan Greasy Language Subsitution for rude. Random Letters Founded by: KateTheGreat Random letters is just another sub for swearing. Ex. Kate: HOLY RANDOM LETTERS! Cherie: What? Kate: CHECK OUT THIS DUBSTEP VERSION OF THIS SONG! :O Red bum Founded by: Cherie Means said person is in a very argumentative state. ex. Random person enters chat Random person: I HATE YOU PEOPLE, YOU ALL MAKE SO MUCH DRAMA, AND THE ADMINS STINK! User: Look who's sporting the red bum! ''S'' Skittlefart Founded by: KateTheGreat and Cherie When one eats so many skittles they fart rainbows. Ex. Nyan cat! Shlaps Founded by: KateTheGreat, and Various Others An upgraded form of slapping. Order of power from weakest to strongest: Slap (Original) Pansyslap Gloveslap Pillowslap Troutslap Ratslap Headslap Computerslap Keyboardslap Cheatslap Dolphinslap Shlap (KateTheGreat) Ex. Cherie and Bill are walking around Port Royal They pass another girl Bill looks at girl Cherie: - Shlaps Bill- S'mored Founded by: Cherie and KateTheGreat Family friendly form of "screwed" ex. Kate: I just got rev in cannon defense but I had so much lag I couldn't get it in time. -_- Cherie: LOL YOU GOT S'MORED! Sweet Baby Chtulu Coined by: Olivia Family friendly substitute for "wth" Ex. Hobo: *farts in front of Olivia* Olivia: Sweet Baby Chtulu!! Category:Community Category:POTCO